The purpose of this supplement is to add funding for 2 predoctoral students in symptom management who are admitted to the School of Nursing after completion of their BSN program. This supplement continues with the same parent grant T32 goals for the renewal (years 15-20) funded July 2010: 1) prepare trainees with knowledge and skills necessary to conduct research on symptom experience and health-related outcomes (including economic costs), 2) mentor trainees to develop and implement programs of research on these symptoms in diverse populations across the illness trajectory in a variety of health care settings, 3) prepare trainees with grantsmanship skills that include writing, conducting, and administering a funded grant, 4) increase numbers of ethnically diverse nurse scholars prepared to conduct research on symptoms, and 5) increase numbers of nurse scholars prepared to conduct interdisciplinary intervention research related to symptoms. Faculty included in this supplement are limited to the Program Director (Lee), the Health Care Economist (Max) and the geneticist (Aouizerat) in order to focus on the multidisciplinary collaborations for the two additional doctoral students. In addition, two prior BSN-to-PhD trainees on the T32 were identified to serve as co-mentors for the new students. Their predoctoral curriculum includes doctoral program requirements and a 3-quarter seminar series (experience, management, outcomes); a 2-quarter Biomarkers series is highly recommended, and the interdisciplinary campus seminars will be required. Residency experiences will be specifically tailored to these BSN prepared students throughout their training period. Preparing nurse scholars with advanced knowledge of theory and practice related to symptom management, with rigorous qualitative and quantitative research training, is essential to move knowledge forward in clinical and translational science with interdisciplinary research teams. The UCSF School of Nursing is in a unique position to provide this training because of our programs of research and collaborative experiences with other disciplines involved in symptom- related research, and because of our successful track record with previous BSN-to-PhD trainees. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The National Institute of Nursing Research (NINR) has identified the need to study symptoms with attention to integrating biological, behavioral, and nursing sciences. The need for research in symptom management is an NINR priority area, particularly related to supporting fast track trainees with a BSN-to-PhD trajectory in a focused and integrated interdisciplinary approach.